Switched Up
by STicker55
Summary: Harsh feelings among the Wayne Boys and the help of a retrieved stolen amulet causes a switch up in the Wayne House. Talking about walking a mile in someone's shoes. All of the robins and Brucie. I say its T because of some naughty words.
1. Chapter 1

The Wayne Manor on the outside was as usual. Dark and Foreboding. It was about six in the morning, when one of the occupants of the mansion began his daily morning routines.

Bruce walked into the kitchen all spiffed up in a business suit.

"Good Morning Master Bruce how was your trip?" asked Alfred as he poured Bruce a cup of coffee and dished out some pancakes.

"It went well Wayne Enterprise has now spread to Western Europe and Eastern Asia. The crime spree that was going on is now done with. How were the boys?"

As if on cue "I SWEAR DRAKE I WILL MAIM YOU AND INCERATE YOU ALIVE!"

Bruce sighed as he heard footsteps run around upstairs.

"Ohh I'm telling on you when Bruce gets back." Damien's face got worried for a second until he covered it with a glare and smirk. "Not if you're dead first." Tim's face paled as he yelled,"Dick! Damien's trying to kill me!" He ran into Dick's room and hid behind the half asleep man. "Dami, Tim it's too early for this…." He walked into the hallway with both kids next to him. As they began to head downstairs they stopped and stared at the person in front of them.

"Dad you're back!"

"Welcome back home Father"

"Hey Bruce!"

Bruce smirked "Hey boys I hope you all didn't cause Alfred to much trouble. How was patrol?"

Before anyone can answer Alfred walked in.

"Master Bruce how about you catch up at the breakfast table?"

They all nodded and took a seat around the table. There was an empty seat though.

"Alfred I think you set up too many plates." Said Bruce

Alfred shook his head and said "I'll let the boys explain."

They all looked at each other. Damian turned his head while Tim began to eat his pancakes.

"Aww come on you guys" yelled Dick "Uh well while on patrol we bumped up with The Joker. He had just stolen this weird amulet from Morgaine le Fey and he ambushed us. So right when we were about to be taken out…. Uhh."

Tim yelled out. "Jason helped us; he took out the Joker and retrieved the machine. Soo..."

Damian sighed. "Grayson and Drake decided that he should stay due to some injuries he contained." Dick and Tim glared at Damian.

Bruce looked at the boys and said" So you're telling me that Jason is upstairs sleeping in a comfortable room instead of being in Arkham where he belongs. And this amulet, where exactly is it?"

The boys looked to each other and said "With Jason".

"How can you three be so irresponsible? How did you get ambushed?"

Damian yelled" If Grayson wasn't talking so much over the comms I would have heard them sneak up on me."

Tim turned to Damian and yelled "He was explaining the mission and clearing everything up. As Batman, Robin should listen to him! I did."

Damian growled "And that's precisely why you aren't Robin anymore!" Tim glared at Damian.

"Damian that was unnecessary to say and as Robin you should listen to me. If you did you would have heard that I said to return." Sighed Dick a little agitated

The room was silent for a minute until Jason walked in yawning "Good Morn Brats, I'll get some grub before Ol' Brucie comes and attempts to take me away to Arkham." Jason had the amulet under his arm.

He finally opened his eyes and saw Bruce glaring at him. "Oh it's you. Welcome back from trip. DAD." Jace said sarcastically.

"Jace you're going to Arkham." Said Bruce

Jace glared at Bruce, "If it wasn't for me your beloved boys wouldn't be here. Well actually Golden Boy and Demon was conscious but replacement was out cold. What a person you chose to replace me pretty useless."

Tim glared at Jason. "Um I wouldn't have replaced you if you was so hardheaded and was blown to bit by Joker. I mean if you were so good how come you couldn't disable that bomb or escape."

Jason growled and leaped for Tim but he was held down by Dic

"You guys calm down. We shouldn't fight."

"Oh shut it Grayson. You're stuck in your own happy go lucky world."

"How about you pull that stick up your ass out, Demon?" Jason yelled while slamming the amulet on the table in-between all of them.

"How about you pull that crowbar out your ass, Todd?"

"Damian, Jason. Shut the fuck up both of you! I try so hard to keep peace but Jason you always do the wrong thing. Tim acts as if he knows everything. Bruce is emotionally disabled and Damian you you. You're a combination of all of them plus you act as if you're perfect when you're not. You are not batman you'll never be him and with the way you are you'll never ever be a great matter a fact you won't even be a decent Robin!"

Everyone was shocked for a minute until they all began to argue again. The amulet began to glow red and spun around until a giant red light shot out.

"What the hell..."

"What is going on…?"

"What?"

"…"

"Ahh"

The light faded and the guys got back up.

"Ahh my head, what just happened?" said Dick. He looked up and saw that his body was across the room. "Uh guys what's my body doing over there?"

Dick's body looked wide eyed at him. "Grayson why are you speaking from my body?"

Dick looked down and saw little chubby fingers. "Oh my gosh I'm 10 years old!"

Tim laughed and said "No Dick you're in Damian's body. Ohh this is priceless!"

Dick laughed" Tim you're in Bruce's body. Hahaha"

Tim looked at his hand, "Holy crap I'm the freakin Batman! Wait if I'm Bruce then where is Bruce and who's in my body?"

Bruce rubbed his head and saw that his body was talking across the room. "What the..?"

He looked at his hands and saw Jace's hands. From behind him he heard an outburst, "Why is my body over there!"

Jason ran to a mirror, "Holy Shit I'm replacement! How, When, Why, What?"

Bruce stood and said" Boys lets figure this out."

They all stood in a line and watched Bruce uh Jace uh Bruce walked back and forth.

Dick's body was rigid and was watching Jace.

Bruce's body was giggling as Jace walked back and forth.

Tim's body was glaring at Jace's and muttering curses.

Damian's body was leaning on Bruce's.

"Okay so apparently, the amulet has switched our bodies. I'm in Jason, Jason is in Tim, Tim is in me and Dick and Damian are in each other's.

They all sighed. "So what do we do now?" asked Tim and Dick

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know."

They all stood in the middle of the kitchen looking to each other for an answer that the other didn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sorry fellow readers. I seriously had the worse brain fart for this story. I hope you guys enjoy and a rather large thanks to my Beta, Reina thanks to those that fav,review,alert and even simply read my story, I appreciate it. Well I don't own Batman and his crew. Ok let's get this story on a roll.**

* * *

The guys all sat in the Batcave watching Jason, The Flash, Zatara and Martian Manhunter look through some files.

Damian yelled out, "So what's going on?"

Zatara looked to the guys. "Well I don't know what to say about this. It's extremely ancient magic."

Bruce said, "Well then we should go back to Morgaine Le Fey and tell her to undo it. Plain and simple."

Dick turned to Bruce, "Morgaine le Fey is a formidable opponent and will not effortlessly cure us, Drake."

"You know Demon I can't stand that you're in Dick's body because such a happy go lucky person shouldn't be tainted by such an evil conniving and heartless soul like yours."

Dick glared at Bruce but then he turned and started to head out the cave.

"Where are you going, Dami?" Damian gazed at the leaving body and soon trotted after him.

Jason, The Flash, Zatara and Martian Manhunter all glared at Bruce.

"What? Come on he started it with his big words and his Drake and…"

The adults all continued to glare at him until an alarm went off in the cave. The Bat Cave's screen showed Ivy, Catwomen and Harley causing mayhem in the streets.

Soon you could hear footsteps running downstairs as the boys all ran to get ready.

"Wait!" yelled the Flash, "You guys can't go out there! It's pretty obvious that Dick isn't fitting in a robin costume and Damian in Nightwing and so on. Maybe we should handle this?"

Jason glared at Flash," How dare you think you can tell me what to do. This is my city and you know my rule in my city. We can work this out among ourselves. I shall speak to you all in later moments. Now leave."

The three heroes looked at each other and shrugged as they walked into the Zeta tube.

"So what exactly are we gonna do?" asked Damian

Jason rubbed his temples and said, "I may regret this but we have to go out as each other."

Bruce gasped, "Wait so so that means HOLY SHIT IM THE FREAKIN BATMAN! THE DARK KNIGHT! THE CAPED CRUSADER! THE WORLDS GREATEST DETECTIVE!"

Dick glared at Bruce, "Tt, the first three is applied with the attire but the last one is all entirely Father. You're nowhere near being the best."

"You know what Demon I am so sick of you! Why don't you go back to your little League of Shadows with your deranged mom and suicidal grandfather? You fit so well in there. Oh but you can't because as perfect as you seem to think you are; You're still a bad robin and your mom doesn't even want you!"

Dick just glared at Bruce as Damian came and began to pull back Dick.  
"Tim that was unnecessary and very immature. You better apologize to Dami right now!"

"Hahaha." They turned and looked at Dick who was now laughing to himself.

"Drake you've failed to realize that yes I may not be reaching the standards of Robin but I'm still here. You were replaced. Oh last time I check your living under my Dad's care. Yes my family on the other side was crazy but I still have Father. You don't have any of your real parents because they are dead. "  
Dick growled out the last words right in Bruce's face.

Bruce looked hurt, angry, and shocked. Damian looked up at the two boys knowing that something was about to go down.

_Uh Dick what to do what to do?_ "Great Bruce, nice to see you are you ready to go?"

Jason walked in dragging Tim in already dressed in the Red Robin costume and looked at the two boys.

"Tim are you going to stand there and stare at Damian or will Batman arrive in Gotham? Be the bigger person and let's go." Tim looked at Jason and could see Bruce's glare and presence in Jason.

"Yes, Dad. Oh and Robin could you get ready too?" Tim headed to the container and laughed.

Damian paled, "Do I really have to be Robin again and I'm working under…."

Damian squeezed the bridge of his nose and began to head out.

Tim whined, "Why the hell do I have to come? I use guns and I don't even know how to work his stupid costume. I hope you're not going as Red Hood."

Jason ignored Tim, "So pops you missed your boy? I bet not. You're probably waiting until I'm out your beloved copy. And to drop me in Arkham where I belong right?"

Jason still ignored Tim and continued to look up stuff on the Bat computer.

"Hmm now that I think about it. I can do whatever I want to and with his body. As Red Robin and Tim Drake Wayne."

Jason sighed but continued to work on the Bat computer.

"I wonder if he was in a warehouse laced with explosives and beaten to a pulp with a crowbar would he escape. With the whole fact that he should be an improvement…or maybe you'd be late again."

Jason grabbed Tim by the collar, "Shut up Jason!"

Tim glared at Jason, "I'm sorry did I strike a nerve? I wonder if you were late for Tim, would you replace him too? Like me."

"You know that I tried to make it Jason. I didn't try to replace or forget you. You were dead Jason after that I was in shambles. I tried everything!"

"You didn't try anything Bruce! If you did you would realize that wasn't my body! You would have avenged me! You wouldn't have replaced me and don't say that you didn't try to forget me! Why is all my old stuff gone? Hmm!"

Jason stopped and stared at Tim, "Uh Jace I I..."

"Hey you guys, we are ready!" yelled Bruce. Tim stalked towards the cars and the sound of a motorcycle could be heard.

"Um someone's grouchy. I hope he doesn't screw up my reputation."

Damian entered frowning, "Well it's better than the scaly green undies but I totally don't miss these colors."

Bruce hit Damian in the back, "Dick stop frowning so much you might become the Demon. Speaking of the creature, where is he?"

Dick strolled in and began twirling the escrima sticks, "I approve of your weapons Grayson and your costume is more…subtle. But where is your utility belt?"

Damian smiled and said as he stared in a mirror, "Thanks Dami, and there are skin tight slots all over. You know Dami, you should smile more. It's so adorably cute."

Dick glared at Damian and smirked a little, "Tt, Can we go already? Father what are the coordinates. I'll go ahead."

Jason sat in front of the computer and began to type in stuff as the boys headed to the vehicles.

Bruce whispered to Damian, "Do you think Dad is going to notice that I'm driving the Batmobile?"

Damian shrugged and headed to the R-Cycle.

"Okay coordinates sent; now remember to act like person please. Oh and Tim use the Bat cycle."

Tim groaned and hopped on the Bat cycle.

"Ok well let's do this!" yelled Damian and they all sped out the Cave.


End file.
